The invention relates generally to intake systems and methods. More specifically, the invention is a variable intake system and method (collectively the “system”).
Many different types of vehicles use an air intake manifold to direct an air or air-fuel mixture to the engine in such a manner as to enhance the torque generated by the engine. Examples of powered vehicles using air intake manifolds can include but are not limited to automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, airplanes, boats, scooters, go-carts, riding mowers, mobile construction equipment, and other transportation mechanisms powered by an engine (collectively “vehicles”). In addition to transportation applications, air intake manifolds can also be used in the context of powered equipment that does not relate to transportation. Examples of devices utilizing an intake manifold can include but are not limited to lawn mowers, chain saws, forklifts, portable power generators, and other types of powered equipment (collectively “equipment”). The performance of any internal combustion engine can be optimized for improved torque, power, fuel economy or emissions though optimization of the air intake manifold.
There are a wide variety of different embodiments of air intake manifolds. There are also a wide variety of operating environments in which intake manifolds are used. The attributes of the intake manifold can have a significant impact on the efficiency, operation, performance, cost, and other metrics of the engine.
The system can be more fully understood upon reading the summary that is discussed briefly below.